


A New Target

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [15]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Pol was never on Enterprise. Tolaris finds a different target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Target

“Dammit! Then what are we supposed to do?”

“Commander, if you cannot remain calm I will ask you to leave.” The denobulan doctor shot a rather severe glare at the chief engineer. Phlox could sympathize with the human’s feelings of frustration but venting them in front of a sensitive patient was NOT a good idea.

“Sorry Doc, it’s just…just…can’t we do something?”

“I’m sorry. Tolaris damaged the ensign’s brain when he attempted to meld with her and I do not know how to repair that. I could possibly figure out…but only if I dissected her brain.”

“There’s gotta be something…someone?”

Phlox felt his heart go out to the commander. He was the only alien on board the human starship Enterprise but surprisingly enough had more in common with the humans than with most races he’d met.

“I’m sorry commander.”

“What if…what if we found a Vulcan to undo this mind meld thing?”

“If we were able to find a Vulcan willing to help they most likely would not know how. Melding is a forbidden act as is the study of it and its effects. The few vulcans with the ability to meld most likely have very little idea of how to properly use their gift, let alone heal with it.”

“Dammit!”

Commander Trip Tucker was in turmoil. This whole situation was his fault. If he hadn’t convinced the ensign to give the strange vulcans a chance…if he’d paid better attention…if he’d been more attuned to the situation…

“Commander?” He gazed wearily at the Doctor, barely noticing he’d drifted off for a few seconds.

“Yeah?”

“Perhaps you should visit the surface.”

“Now? Leave her?”

“She needs you in good health commander. And who knows? Maybe something will come to you down there.”

On that note, Commander Trip Tucker left for the planet Risa.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably guess from my other Enterprise fics, Trip was scheduled to meet T'Pol (exiled and alone) on Risa.


End file.
